


Ilusión

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay nada más duro para Paula que saber que Kate mantiene vanas esperanzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusión

Paula no necesitaba que nadie le dijese que Kate estaba investigando por su propia cuenta, buscando una sola prueba que le demostrase que seguía viva o que al menos podría volver a estarlo, aunque eso no significaba que no apreciase el gesto de su abuela, quien le había comentado al respecto después de que Paula expresó su preocupación por Ashley.

Estaba conciente de que su abuela lo había hecho para demostrarle que Kate no se había rendido a pesar de la situación, pero para ella era doloroso confirmar que Ashley mantenía sus esperanzas, ya que sabía mejor que nadie que, por más que Kate buscase, no encontraría nada que le permitiese escapar de la guerra en la que se había visto involucrada.


End file.
